


Not Like That

by Maki831 (MSF_00)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSF_00/pseuds/Maki831
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty. Respect. Love. It unsettles Yugi how mixed and blurred these concepts can actually be by simply watching Mokuba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I am not profiting in any way by writing this story.
> 
> I think the idea of Yugi\Mokuba is adorable, but I also feel that the combination of their age difference and Seto Kaiba can make for a very problematic relationship. Thus, this drabble fic was born. Takes place during the Battle City semi-finals.

* * *

I wish you'd stop looking at me like that.

You're quick about it –and I can only see you when Mou hitori no boku glances your way across the arena – but the look is always the same. Pained. Pleading.

You think I'm the one trying to defeat your brother.

It's not me, Mokuba. It's the other me, the Pharaoh who told you and Kaiba all about our situation while on the helicopter.

I want to shout this over and over until you believe me, but I know that you won't. You won't believe it because Kaiba doesn't. That's your way of loyalty, and I can understand. I want Mou hitori no boku to defeat Kaiba so he can move one step closer to regaining his memories. I want to help him stop Malik's other character from destroying everything we care about.

And I want you to stop looking at me like that.

Mou hitori no boku says that you look up to me, like I'm a sort of hero in your eyes. But it's not that simple, is it? Your feelings would be easier to understand if that was the only way you felt about me, wouldn't they?

That's right. I know. You don't really hide it as well as you think you do.

Please stop looking at me like that.

Sometimes you can hide it. Sometimes the disgusted and angry expressions you give me are almost an exact match of the ones that Kaiba gives me. It's hard to tell how you feel about me during times like these. You want your brother to succeed in winning everything he wants, and I'm usually the one in his way.

But at other times, like now, your feelings are only too obvious. You understand that I want Malik to be stopped, but you don't want your brother to lose the tournament in order for it to happen.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in such a position.

Please don't look at me like that anymore.

The God cards have been destroyed. Mou hitori no boku and Kaiba have seen the past. Your brother's fate in this Duel has been decided by these last three drawn cards. No, it was decided thousands of years ago. But you don't know that. And even if you did, you'd never believe it. Because Kaiba doesn't.

Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe the more you disbelieve and sneer, the less you'll feel about me. And then maybe, in time, you'll forgive me for what Mou hitori no boku must do now. What _we_ must do.

Don't look at me like that, Mokuba.

Not after this.


End file.
